Turbulencias
by Inuka7
Summary: Detesto los aviones, pero aquí me encuentro en un vuelo de catorce horas. Encima:¡las temidas turbulencias! ¿Mi salvación? Un rubio charlatán. ¿Lo que no debo hacer? Perder la calma, gritar como una loca, acosar a la azafata y enamorarme de él. AU
1. Turbulencias

**Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto y este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

_Desde siempre me había aterrado volar. Resultaba irónico pensando que el viento, el cielo, son sinónimos de libertad, algo que yo siempre había ansiado. Sin embargo no podía subir a un avión sin haber engullido antes unos cuantos tranquilizantes y aún así, incapaz de contener el bailoteo de mis temblorosas piernas. No obstante, por suerte para mí, nunca había tenido complicaciones en los tres o cuatro vuelos que había hecho a lo largo de mi vida. Por eso cuando la voz del piloto se escuchó por todo el avión diciendo que íbamos a atravesar una zona de turbulencias, y que abrochásemos nuestros cinturones, el cual, por cierto, yo no me había quitado, me sentí morir._

_Pronto el avión comenzó a moverse aunque no fue nada exagerado y la gente se encontraba normal. Algunos incluso continuaban charlando tranquilamente. Yo la verdad es que estaba emocionado. Siempre he sido un adicto al riesgo, al subidón de adrenalina y me encontraba totalmente emocionado. Sin embargo cuando giré la cabeza hacia la derecha pude ver que el estado de mi compañera de asiento se encontraba a años luz del mío. Era una chica pequeñita, de un largo y brillante cabello negro azulado. Tenía unos singulares ojos gris claro que en ese momento los estaba utilizando para leer la hoja con los pasos a seguir en una situación de emergencia mientras se mordía los labios. La chica parecía tan angustiada que me propuse distraerla costase lo que costase._

**- Tranquilízate. No va a pasar nada.-**

_Me giré sorprendida. El chico que estaba a mi lado me sonreía dulcemente mientras me miraba con sus profundos ojos azules. No le había prestado mucha atención puesto que generalmente estoy muy ocupada rezando mentalmente todo el viaje para que el avión tenga un buen vuelo, pero como en este caso nadie había escuchado mis plegarias decidí conversar con ese joven rubio y muy atractivo que me hablaba. ¡La verdad es que no se como podía no haberme fijado en él antes!_

**- Gra-gracias. Es que volar me pone bastante nerviosa.-**

**- Mi nombre es Naruto.-**

**- Yo soy Hinata. Un placer.-**

**- ¡Encantado dattebayo! ¿Quieres que le pida algo de beber a la azafata?**

**- No, gracias. Estoy bien. Solo quiero que esto termine pronto.**

_La chica, Hinata, era simpática. La pobre parecía haberse calmado un poco aunque aún seguía nerviosa. Curioso que se embarcase en un vuelo de catorce horas como era este de Tokio a Nueva York. De pronto una sacudida mucho más fuerte que las anteriores hizo que todo el avión se sobresaltase y varias personas chillasen. Entre ellas Hinata, que soltó un gritito y se aferró a mi brazo. A mi el corazón me iba a mil por hora pero me pude dar cuenta de que no había sido con la sacudida, sino cuando una milésima de segundo después Hinata agarró mi brazo. La miré fijamente mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se agarraba a mí. No me había dado cuenta, pero era inusualmente bonita. Cuando las turbulencias se aplacaron un poco se enderezó y continuó hablándome intentando ignorar su miedo._

**-Lo siento. Te he agarrado muy fuerte. Me he sobresaltado mucho, perdona.-**

**- ¡Tranquila! Está todo bien dattebayo. Es normal que te asustes, pero relájate. Yo cuidaré de ti. Te lo prometo.**

_Me sentía un poco avergonzada por haberle agarrado así, pero él, Naruto, no le dio importancia. Era todo alegría y sonrisas y cuando al rato finalizaron definitivamente las turbulencias seguíamos hablando tranquilamente. Yo sobretodo mucho más tranquilamente. Naruto era un bastante peculiar. Tenía un carácter muy extrovertido y cada dos frases soltaba un "dattebayo" de una forma muy graciosa, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía. Tenía 24 años, uno más que yo y viajaba a Nueva York a la boda de sus dos mejores amigos, unos tales Sakura y Sasuke. Involuntariamente di un respingo que el notó. El iba a una boda, yo huía de otra._

**_- _¿He dicho algo raro? Te has quedado muy callada. Si, yo tampoco creía que el teme de Sasuke le pidiese matrimonio a mi querida Sakura-chan porque lo cierto es que siempre era muy frío y seco con ella, pero cuando Sakura-chan se puso seria y comenzó a dejar de perseguirle y preocuparse por él, el teme se dio cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo y tuvo que hacer malabares para que ella le diese una oportunidad de nuevo dattebayo. Pero en el fondo Sakura-chan siempre estuvo enamorada de él a pesar de… Perdona, estoy hablando demasiado…-**

**- ¡Oh! No, para nada. Es decir, si, hablas mucho, pero me agrada escucharte.-**

**- Si… Pero te has quedado muy seria dattebayo. Antes estabas sonriendo mientras me escuchabas, ahora no. ¿Estás bien?-**

**- Naruto-san…-**

**- No nos conocemos bien Hinata-chan, pero si tienes algún problema puedes desahogarte conmigo. Y no hace falta que seas formal conmigo dattebayo. ¡Somos amigos!-**

**- Muchas gracias, Naruto-sa…kun. La verdad es que yo… Bueno, me he quedado un poco sorprendida al saber que tu vas camino de una boda y yo… He huido de otra.-**

**- ¿En serio dattebayo? ¿Y eso por que? ¿Quién se casaba?-**

**- Yo.**

_No pude evitar quedarme mudo al escuchar la última palabra de Hinata-chan. En ese momento me sentí un poco extraño. Aquella no era una huída cualquiera. ¡Se iba hasta otro continente! ¿Que habría sucedido para que se escapase de esa forma? A pesar de marchase, ¿amaría al tipo que la esperaba en el altar? La última idea me torturó como si me hubiesen clavado un cuchillo. Me estaba pasando algo muy raro. Conocía a esta chica de cinco horas atrás y sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago. No sabía que era, pero si sabía que las horas que me quedaban a su lado se me iban a hacer cortas y que no me iba a resultar fácil asumir la idea de no volver a verla._

**- ¿Tu boda? ¿Era… hoy?-**

**- Si. Técnicamente habría empezado hace una hora, más o menos.**

**- Y… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí y no casándote dattebayo?**

**- Bueno, encontrarte a tu futuro marido poniéndote los cuernos con otra dos días antes de vuestro matrimonio hace que te replantees algunas cosas.**

**- ¡Pero menudo desgraciado dattebayo! Me lo encuentro y le parto los dientes. ¡No sabe lo que se pierde ese imbécil!**

_Naruto se sonrojó un poco tras su último comentario y yo también. Me sentí un poco mal por no decirle toda la verdad pero él por suerte no advirtió el detalle de que yo había huido de mi boda y no suspendido, como habría sido lo más lógico. No me hacía muy feliz hablar del tema y Naruto se dio cuenta dando un giro a la conversación y haciéndome reír todo el rato. Cuando pusieron la comida se ganó un regaño por parte de una de las azafatas cuando por hacer el tonto una patata frita fue a caer a la bebida de un pasajero con muy mala uva y sin embargo se la metió en el bolsillo tras un par de palabras pronunciadas en un tono que hasta a mi me dejaron con la boca seca. Eso me hizo preguntarme si saldría ya con alguien. Se comportaba un poco como un niño, pero podía ser serio si quería puesto que tuvo mucho tacto y empatía tanto con lo de las turbulencias como con el asunto de mi boda. Por otra parte y analizándolo ahora que se encontraba con el modo conquistador activado resultaba increíblemente atractivo. Era delgado y ligeramente musculoso, con un torso ancho y apetecible. Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello pero por suerte ni la azafata ni él se dieron cuenta. Estaba sonriendo lo que me hizo fijarme en sus blancos dientes. Tenía una sonrisa zorruna, que junto a su pelo rubio despeinado le daba un toque pícaro y seductor pero lo que más me fascinaba eran sus ojos. Eran azules como el cielo y cuando me miraba me sentía mucho más segura y confiada. Como si con él todo fuese a salir bien. Miré mi reloj. En cinco horas llegaríamos a los Estados Unidos y no volvería a verle. El regresaría a Tokio en una semana, yo probablemente nunca. Y no podía pensar en pasar con él esos días, puesto que:_

_No sabía siquiera si tenía novia._

_Él mismo me había dicho que hacía un año que no veía a sus amigos, querría pasar tiempo con ellos y no con una novia fugada a la que acababa de conocer._

_Si aún ignorando las anteriores le veía me quedaba con él esa semana y pasaba lo que estaba temiendo que iba a pasar, acabaría con el corazón roto cuando tuviese que separarme de él._

_¡No sabía si él querría volver a verme!_

**-Tienes cara de cansada Hinata-chan y la verdad es que yo también me muero de sueño. ¿Te apetece que echemos una cabezadita dattebayo? He conseguido que la azafata nos traiga una manta.**

**-Después de seducirla de esa manera*risita*… Pero muchas gracias, la verdad es que si que me muero de sueño.**

**-¡Ah! Ahí viene. Muchas gracias guapa… Toma, tápate. ¿Te importa que me recueste hacia tu lado? Es que como estoy del lado del pasillo si no tengo apoyo la boca se me abre sola y ronco dattebayo. ¡No te rías Hinata-chan! ¡Es en serio!**

**-No, no… Es que a mi… Bueno yo…-**

**-¿Tu también roncas Hinata-chan?**

**-¡Claro que no! Yo, digamos que, esto…-**

**-¡Hina-chan ronca! ¡Hina-chan ronca!-**

**-Shhh… ¡Naruto-kun! Baja la voz…¡No ronco!-**

**-¡Hina-chan ronca! ¡Hina-chan ronca!-**

**-¡SOLO BABEO!-**

_La cara de Hinata-chan pasó del blanco al rojo tomate en menos de un segundo, al darse cuenta de que si no en todo el avión, en todo menos en la cabina de los pilotos la habían oído y un par de carcajadas se escucharon también después de su confesión en voz de grito. No obstante yo me descubrí pensando que incluso babeando tendría que verse linda y en mi cabeza se formó la imagen de una tierna Hinata durmiendo mientras un hilillo de baba le recorría la comisura y yo, acostado a su lado se lo limpiaba. De pronto una alarma sonó en mi cabeza. ¿Qué clase de imágenes mentales me estaba montando? Pero lo cierto es que cuando Hinata-chan se acomodó para dormir, la estuve observando un buen rato por el rabillo del ojo, a ver si podía cumplir mi fantasía aunque al poco noté que los párpados cada vez me pesaban más y acabé desplomándome sobre el regazo de Hinata-chan que me pareció de lo mas suave y acogedor, deseando poder permanecer para siempre así._

**- Naruto-kun despierta… Naruto-kun vamos a aterrizar. Venga, despierta.-**

**-¿Eh? Que… ¿Quién? ¿Hina-chan? Ya… ¿Ya hemos llegado?-**

**-Si, aterrizaremos en breves. Hemos dormido cuatro horas, menudas mantas que somos…**

**-No veo baba. ¿Te has limpiado antes de despertarme?**

**-¡Naruto-kun!**

**-¡Es broma dattebayo! Estás toda roja Hinata-chan… Eso seguro que es porque fue cierto.-**

**-¡Pues que sepas que tu has roncado tanto que hasta el piloto preguntó por megafonía si alguien había metido de polizón a un ornitorrinco!**

_Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta por un instante para luego comenzar a reírse a carcajadas. Pronto me uní a él. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero Naruto había conseguido sacar una parte de mi personalidad que creía haber olvidado hace mucho. Desde un momento concreto de mi infancia comencé a ser una niña y posteriormente una adolescente insegura, muy tímida e incapaz de mostrarme sin complejos ante los demás. Pero con Naruto era distinto. Su energía era contagiosa y me sentía muy a gusto a su lado. Sin tan solo fuese capaz de decírselo. De que el supiese que en unas horas había conseguido lo que nadie en años._

_A Hinata-chan se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa y a mí con ella. Me pareció una chica muy fuerte. Pensar lo que le había hecho ese capullo de su novio y ella aguantando deshaciéndose en lágrimas pero de risa. Nunca me había sentido tan cómodo con nadie. A pesar de que era muy consciente de que a veces canso a la gente, de que nunca me callo y me comporto como un crío, Hinata-chan me había escuchado amablemente, se había reído conmigo y me había hecho corto el viaje. Demasiado corto. Ojalá pudiese decirle todo esto. Que me gustaría volver a verla. Tenía la sensación de que ella también se lo estaba pasando bien. Estábamos aterrizando y ni cuenta se había dado puesto que estaba muy ocupada imitando mi cara mientras dormía._

_Sin darme cuenta me encontré de pronto con Naruto pasándome mi equipaje de mano mientras la gente se levantaba de sus asientos y hacía fila para salir del avión que ya había aterrizado. Él y yo fuimos los últimos. Mientras atravesábamos la plataforma que une físicamente el avión con el aeropuerto Naruto tomó mi mano sin mirarme y yo sentí que, de cualquier forma se me iba a partir el corazón. Estuvimos extrañamente silenciosos mientras esperábamos el equipaje en la cinta y descubrí mis ojos aguándose cuando ya con nuestras cosas, él iba hacia una salida determinada y yo hacia otra puesto que, desafortunadamente, cada uno iba a un extremo de la ciudad._

**-Bueno… Pues, me lo he pasado muy bien en el vuelo.**

**-Si… Yo también. Has conseguido que me olvidase de todo por unas horas. Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun.**

**-No… No ha sido nada, dattebayo. ¡Tú me has salvado el viaje! Me aburro con facilidad, y más en lugares cerrados.**

**-Entonces estamos a mano.**

**-Si…**

**-Bueno, creo que ya tendremos que… irnos.**

**-Si…**

**-En fin, ha sido un placer conocerte Naruto-kun. Espero que te lo pases muy bien con tus amigos y que tengan una bonita boda. Y que todo te vaya bien, claro.**

**-Claro. Gracias… Cu-cuídate mucho.**

_Definitivamente no podía ser más idiota "cuídate mucho". Ella tan amable y educada y yo soltándole semejante estupidez. Pero es que me quedé sin habla. No sabía que decirla al verla allí de píe mientras me miraba con aquellos preciosos ojos que cada vez brillaban más. Me pareció incluso ver una lágrima asomar y temeroso a ser incapaz de contenerme hice una rápida reverencia tras mis palabras y salí corriendo. Pensaría que era un imbécil. Y lo estaba siendo, maldita sea. Esa chica… Hinata-chan. Me gustaba. ¡Me gustaba muchísimo, dattebayo! Entonces… ¿Qué mierdas hacía yendo hacia los taxis cuando tendría que estar corriendo hacia ella? Mejor quedar como un idiota que perder algo importante por no arriesgarte, y a Naruto Namikaze podrían llamarle de todo, pero cobarde, jamás._

**-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan!... ¡HINATA!**

**-Na… ¿¡Naruto!**

**-Espera… No te marches todavía, por favor.**

**-Yo…**

**-Déjame que hablar primero, por favor. Yo quiero volver a verte, dattebayo. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo y aunque me hayas dicho que no entra en tus planes regresar a Tokio, bueno… Eso no significa que no podamos vernos estos días ¿no?**

**-Lo cierto es que me gustaría mucho, Naruto-kun, de verdad, pero…**

**- Está bien. No quiero obligarte a nada. Discúlpame. Se me había olvidado por un momento todo lo que habías pasado. Es normal, dattebayo. Soy un idiota. Perdona.**

_Yo era la idiota. Naruto había regresado a pedirme lo que yo deseaba ardientemente: ¡Estar con el aunque solo fuese un minuto más! Tenía que hacer algo… Se estaba marchando porque como siempre me faltaba la confianza, la seguridad de ir a por lo que deseaba, sin temor a las consecuencias. Y aquella vez debía arriesgarme, porque era cierto que nunca antes había deseado nada como deseaba a Naruto en ese instante._

**-¡Naruto espera!**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Tomamos un café?**

¿FIN?

**Notas de autora: (Por favor leer ;)**

**Hola! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Esta idea ha venido a mi cabeza porque desde hacía mucho quería escribir un NaruHina, pero no tenía muy clara la temática, solo que por cuestiones de que me he atrasado muchisimo con el manga y el anime ya ni os cuento, tenia que ser un AU, y que iba a intentar buscar algún tema no muy visto. Por ejemplo, me encantan los de etapa instituto y pareja que generalmente se odia al principio pero luego se enamoran, pero hay muchos de ese género. (Personalmente os recomiendo "Yo no soy gay" de blackstones3 publicada aquí en fanfiction, que incluye también otra de mis tramas preferidas la de chica se hace pasar por chico =). El pairing principal es el SasuSaku pero en general incluye a todo el elenco de Naruto y es muy loca y divertida. Recomendable 100%) Si. La escenita del aeropuerto de "tengo que coger ese avión, la mujer de mi vida va en el" y tal está muy utilizada ya, pero como podeis ver aquí no va de eso, sino de dos personas que se conocen en un avión y si, luego al final hay como un poco de dramatismo rollo "no puedo dejar que se vaya" pero no creo que sea muy exagerado jejeje.**

**Vamos a lo importante que estas notas de autora son para algo xP**

**Como podeis leer fin está entre interrogaciones, puesto que originalmente mi idea era hacer un one-shot, pero a medida que iba escribiendo las ideas que se me ocurrían me estaban quedando a huevo para hacerlo de varios capítulos. Por ejemplo que aparezcan más personajes como Sasuke y Sakura que se casan jeje, y saber el motivo por el que Hinata escapó de su boda, rumbo a Nueva York y no puede volver…**

**A mi generalmente, aunque amo los reviews, no me gusta poner "si quieres que continúe la historia déjame un review", vale que si no tienes te desmotiva un poco pero no me gusta exigirle a nadie y menos cuando ya tengo pensado hacer una historia larga.**

**Pero en este caso necesito pedir que si a alguien le ha gustado, y desea una continuación puedo hacerla porque tengo ideas suficientes para ella.**

**Por lo que más necesito opinión es porque precisamente, este tipo de narración que he empleado no resulta muy cómoda para una historia larga, sino para one-shots o drabbles y a lo mejor se vuelve muy tedioso leer cinco, seis, siete o los capítulos que pueda llevarme de esta manera. Pero claro… ¿No quedará muy feo si bruscamente cambio el estilo de narración?**

**Así que nada… Espero vuestros comentarios diciéndome si os ha gustado, y si seríais capaces de leeros una conti con el mismo formato o preferís que lo cambie… Dentro de un par de días decidiré según vuestras opiniones si finalmente hago conti o no, si lleva el mismo estilo… ¡Ah! En ese caso probablemente cambie el título, puesto que no me gusta poner el mismo título que el de un capítulo, porque Turbulencias tiene sentido si se trata de un one-shot, pero no si lo hago fic largo.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leeros estas notas de autor que como siempre me salen larguísimas, (que por cierto, en mi perfil esta mi msn por si a alguien le interesa añadirme y hablar de fics, comentar los propios y los de los demás, recomendar animes, mangas, series… O incluso la posibilidad de crear un fic en conjunto que es algo que tengo en mi lista de pendientes xP)**

**Con esto y un bizcocho, hasta mañana a las ocho.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Un beso fuerte.**

**Mata ne!**


	2. Verdades y Mentiras

_El corazón me iba a mil por hora. Sentada en la cama recordaba una y otra vez la emoción que había en el rostro de Naruto cuando lo llamé y le pedí que fuésemos a tomar un café. A su lado las horas se me hacían minutos, y los minutos segundos. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo pasamos en una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto pero me pareció tan corto como un suspiro. Como si de algún acuerdo tácito se tratara ninguno mencionó los posibles motivos de su ansiedad por permanecer al lado del otro y nos limitamos a hablar y hablar. De todo y de nada. Apenas sabía algo realmente importante de él, pero sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. _

**-Umm… Hinata-chan, no se si esto te parecerá muy descarado dattebayo… Es que…-**

**- ¿Sí? Dime, no te preocupes.-**

**- Verás, es que me pasé un poco de listo con el teme y bueno, cree que voy acompañado a la boda y en fin… Será una humillación aparecer solo, así que he pensado que, esto, quizás…-**

**- Na-Naruto-kun… ¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya contigo a la boda de tus amigos?-**

**- ¡Perdona Hinata-chan! Soy un idiota y un desconsiderado… Tu vienes de… Bueno, de escapar de tu boda y yo metiendo la pata de esta forma dattebayo.-**

**- Iré contigo.-**

**- Lo lamento de verdad, yo… ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?-**

**- Que si, que te acompañaré. Aunque no quisiera ser molestia, ¿estás seguro de que a tus amigos les parecerá bien?-**

**- ¡Claro que si dattebayo! ¡Eres increíble Hina-chan! La cara del teme cuando me vea aparecer contigo va a ser de foto… ¡Y estoy seguro de que Sakura-chan y tú os llevareis de maravilla!-**

**- ¡Ah! Pero… ¿Cuándo es la boda? Tendré que comprarme un vestido y no se… Algo para obsequiar a tus amigos, quiero decir…-**

**-¡No te preocupes Hinata-chan! La boda es dentro de seis días. El viernes que viene. Es que es un lío con el cambio de hora ¿verdad? Salimos de Tokio un sábado y catorce horas después sigue siendo sábado.-**

**- Oh… En ese caso podré arreglármelas para estar lista a tiempo.-**

**- Por cierto… ¿Dónde te vas a quedar el tiempo que estés aquí?-**

**- En casa de mi primo Neji. Es el único que sabe que estoy aquí. Digamos que fue el que me proporcionó los medios para escapar.-**

**- Comprendo… Entonces démonos las direcciones y yo te paso mi teléfono porque imagino que no te habrás traído el tuyo…-**

_Cuando finalmente nos separamos me di cuenta de que habían transcurrido otras tres horas sin que apenas me diese cuenta. Había sido una suerte que el teme pensase que llegaba al día siguiente, ya que quería darle una sorpresa, porque sino ya se habría plantado en el aeropuerto a matarme a golpes por no avisar de que me retrasaría._

_Estaba enormemente feliz. Hinata-chan había aceptado acompañarme y pasaríamos todos estos días juntos. Lo único que me angustiaba un poco era el hecho de que ella no tuviese planeado regresar a Tokio. ¿ Por qué? Su novio le había puesto los cuernos, cualquiera entendería perfectamente que suspendiese la boda. Un momento. Ella no la había suspendido ¿no? Había huido y muy lejos. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Mientras el taxi me llevaba al hotel no dejaba de pensar que había algo que se me escapaba en todo aquel asunto, pero decidí no darle más vueltas por el momento. Al día siguiente volvería a ver por fin a mis amigos después de tanto tiempo y necesitaba estar descansado porque seguro Sakura tenía mil cosas planeadas. Dormí a pierna suelta aquella noche y por la mañana temprano me planté en el apartamento de mis amigos._

_Su cara al verme no tuvo precio. Y tras los abrazos iniciales, la mirada asesina del teme por no haberle avisado de que iría (es un maniático del control) y unas lagrimillas de Sakura, que estaba sensible, Sasuke tocó el tema de si finalmente intentaría ligar con las damas de honor o había conseguido acompañante._

**-Tendrás que tragarte tus palabras teme… Porque por supuesto que tengo acompañante. Y es tan bonita que lamentarás el voto de la fidelidad.-**

**- ¡Naruto! ¡Serás idiota!-**

**- ¡Auch! Tan bruta como siempre Sakura-chan… En eso nunca cambias dattebayo… ¡Auch! Vale, vale… Ya me callo.-**

**- Pero dinos dobe… ¿De que la conoces? ¿Cómo se llama?-**

**- Su nombre es Hinata y digamos que… La conocí en el cielo dattebayo.-**

**-Oh si… Y tiene alas y es un ángel ¿No, Naruto?-**

**- Eh… Bueno, no exactamente. No tiene alas, pero si es como un ángel.**

**- Sakura… Tengo la sensación de que Naruto no nos está contando toda la verdad. Prácticamente puedo ver una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente.-**

**- ¡Ostras es verdad! Naruto… Desembucha.-**

**- Si no hay nada que… Vale, vale… No hace falta que te pongas violenta Sakura. La conocí… ayer. O anteayer, el cambio horario me…-**

**-¿QUÉ QUÉEEEE?-**

**- Lo sabía dobe… Patético. Solo falta que me digas que has tenido que pagarle para que te acompañe.-**

**- Claro que no, teme. Hinata no es así dattebayo. Pero fue un vuelo muy largo y con turbulencias, así que nos hicimos amigos y bueno... Acabé por pedirle que me acompañara porque está sola aquí. ¿Sakura-chan estás bien?-**

**- Tuuu… ¡Cabeza de alcornoque! ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a traer a una completa desconocida a mi boda? ¿Y si es una psicópata?-**

**- No lo es, ¿crees que soy tonto dattebayo?-**

**- ¿Tengo que responder a eso?-**

**-¡Tu cállate teme! Créeme…Sakura-chan, Hinata te caerá bien. Si le pedí que me acompañase es porque lo cierto es que me gusta y como he dicho está sola en la ciudad y acaba de pasarlo realmente mal. Iba a casarse justo ayer, o anteayer, y su novio le puso los cuernos, dattebayo.-**

**- ¡Eh! ¿Y ahora por que me miras así? Que yo no he hecho nada…-**

**- Ni lo harás, querido Sasuke. Por el bien de tu integridad física. Pero volviendo al tema… Pobrecita. Aunque no se si lo más apropiado era llevarla a una boda teniendo en cuenta que ella tendría que estar casada ahora mismo.-**

**- Lo se… Pero quería volver a verla. Perdón Sakura-chan.-**

**- Ais… Idiooota. No pasa nada. Después de todo la boda es el viernes que viene. Estaré atareada, pero tendremos tiempo para conocerla antes del gran día. Y quien sabe… A lo mejor hasta agarra el ramo.-**

**- ¿Eh? ¿El ramo? ¿Para qué? ¡No os riáis dattebayo! Y hablando de ramos… ¿Comemos ramen hoy?-**

_Después de hablar un rato más largo y tendido Sakura se marchó con Ino para la última prueba del vestido y alguna cosa más que tenía que hacer con su mejor amiga y dama de honor. Después Naruto y yo nos marchamos a comer a un restaurante japonés de la zona que tenía ramen en la carta. Desde luego el dobe no sabe apreciar la gastronomía de otros países, aunque en realidad… tampoco la japonesa. Prácticamente vive de ramen._

_El pobre tonto no dejaba de parlotear acerca de la chica aquella… Hinata. Lo cierto es que nunca le había visto tan entusiasmado. Mientras comíamos no paraba de hablar, otorgándome una visión asquerosa del ramen que tenía en la boca, junto con algunos escupitajos._

_Aun así, y a pesar de avisarle que lo mataría la próxima vez que un trozo de fideo saltase contra mi cara, interiormente estaba muy contento por mi amigo._

_Naruto, Sakura y yo habíamos sido amigos desde la infancia y estábamos muy unidos. Éramos un equipo. Más tarde, cuando Sakura tenía doce años, sus padres decidieron trasladarse a Nueva York por cuestiones de trabajo. Recuerdo perfectamente las lágrimas de ese par de bobos el día que se marchó, mientras la despedíamos en el aeropuerto. Sakura se aferraba a mi llorando, y Naruto a ella mientras berreaba._

_Yo por mi parte era incapaz de mover ni un músculo, puesto que ni soy muy expresivo ni sabía que hacer o decir. Sinceramente no creía que la fuese a extrañar como ella a mí. Pero me equivocaba._

_Aunque en los siguientes cinco años mantuvimos el contacto y hablábamos casi todos los días, tenerla lejos me hizo darme cuenta de la falta que me hacía. Y cuando cumplí diecisiete y estuvo a punto de suceder algo que podría haber cambiado mi vida para siempre, tuve que huir de casa. Fue gracias a los padres de Naruto, los únicos junto con él que saben dónde estoy, que pude escapar. Y vine aquí, a Nueva York. Y me reencontré con ella. Con Sakura. Y al verla otra vez me di cuenta de que la quería. Y ahora que veía a Naruto con la misma emoción en los ojos que tenía yo por aquel entonces supe que la chica debía ser muy especial._

_Tras acabar de comer Naruto la llamó y se fue corriendo del restaurante, no sin antes decirme que esa noche la traería para que la conociésemos y dejándome a mi la cuenta._

_¡Dobe!_

**- _¿Esta noche? _**

**- …**

**- _Entonces te espero a las ocho. Mi dirección es el 994 Quinta Avenida._**

**- …**

**-_ Te veo entonces. Un beso._**

**- …**

_Después de la llamada de Naruto estaba muy nerviosa. Esa noche quería que fuese a cenar con sus amigos y me preocupaba no caerles bien. Después de todo ¿Qué pensarían acerca de que Naruto hubiese invitado a una total desconocida a su boda? Probablemente imaginarían que era una psicópata. No quería ni pensarlo._

_Me pasé media tarde probándome la ropa que me había traído y que, no mucho tiempo atrás me parecía preciosa. Ahora ningún conjunto acababa de parecerme del todo adecuado. De buena gana habría ido a comprarme algún fabuloso vestido, o unos elegantes zapatos pero… No podía emplear mis tarjetas de crédito. Venían en mi cartera, pero estaba segura de que o mi padre ya las había bloqueado o esperaba que hiciese algún movimiento con ellas para localizarme. Tendría que aguantar con el dinero que llevaba en efectivo, el cual tampoco era demasiado. Y esperar a que Neji se pusiese en contacto conmigo para que me diese acceso a alguna de sus cuentas que no estuviese bajo el control de mi padre. Y aunque Neji era eficiente y sabía como llevar sus asuntos con discreción (por ejemplo, nadie sabía que poseía este apartamento en Nueva York) era obvio que no podría contactarme pronto puesto que todos los ojos iban a estar puestos en él, ya que era el miembro de mi familia con quien mejor relación tenía._

_Así que tras un par de horas más rebuscando entre la ropa, encontré una blusa color turquesa bastante pasable, que con unos pantalones negros y los zapatos de tacón también negros, quedaba bastante bien. Con el tiempo echándoseme ya encima me apresuré a darme una ducha y arreglarme. Daban las ocho menos cinco cuando me estaba calzando los zapatos y sonó el timbre._

_Al abrir me encontré a un elegante Naruto, que llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Tenía el pelo revuelto y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sólo con verle el corazón me dio un vuelco y tras comentarme lo guapa que estaba mientras se sonrojaba nos marchamos camino de casa de sus amigos._

_En el taxi yo no dejaba de retorcerme las manos, pero Naruto me dijo que estaría todo bien. Y tras diez minutos allí me encontraba. A punto de conocer a sus mejores amigos._

**-¡Hola! ¡Así que tú eres Hinata! Yo soy Sakura Haruno… Es un placer conocerte.**

**- Oh… Hola. Es un placer. Muchas felicidades por tu próxima boda.**

**- Muchas gracias. Pasad, venga. Que ya está la cena lista.**

**- ¿Has hecho ramen Sakura-chan?**

**- ¡Pues claro que, no idiota! De verdad, no se como no tienes cara de fideo. Solo sabes comer esa bazofia…**

**- ¡El ramen no es bazofia, dattebayo!**

**- Sentaos, por favor. Voy a por algo para beber. ¡Sasuke ven! ¡Naruto y Hinata ya están aquí!**

**- Sakura está loca, pero en el fondo es muy amable, ya lo verás.**

**- ¡Te he oído, Naruto!**

**- ¡Ah… dobe! ¡Ya estáis aquí! **

**- Te presento a Hinata, teme.**

**- Aquí tenéis las bebidas, chicos. Toma Hinata.**

**- Encantado. Soy Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.**

**- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has atragantado?**

**- Oh si… Estoy bien. Disculpad. Un placer, Sasuke-san. Yo soy Hinata… Megurine.**

**- Jajajaja… ¡Es verdad! Que idiota soy…**

**- No me digas…**

**- ¡Cállate temé! Ni siquiera sabía tu apellido. Por cierto, el mío es Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze.**

_La cena se desarrolló sin complicaciones. Por primera vez en la vida parecía que el idiota de Naruto había hecho algo a derechas. Hinata era una chica muy agradable y educada. Al principio se mostraba muy tímida pero conforme pasaba el tiempo (y aumentaban las tonterías de Naruto) se mostraba más extrovertida y alegre. Pude ver que a Sasuke también le agradaba y a mi me gustó desde el primer momento._

_Además era innegable el brillo que había en sus ojos cada vez que miraba a Naruto. O lo dulce que se tornó su voz cuando le pedimos que nos relatase de nuevo la historia del avión y como conoció a Naruto._

_No obstante parecía algo temerosa de Sasuke. En un primer momento no le di importancia, puesto que si por algo es conocido mi futuro esposo es por su carácter frío y distante._

_Separarme de él me dolió en el alma, y cuando tantos años después, creyéndolo ya olvidado, apareció de nuevo en mi vida, aquí en Nueva York, hizo que casi me estallase el corazón._

_Y mientras Sasuke y Naruto discutían como de costumbre, yo le contaba a Hinata la historia de cómo Sasuke y yo nos enamoramos._

**- Yo siempre le había querido. Por eso venirme aquí con mis padres me sentó como una patada en los… Bueno, ya me entiendes. Así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando cinco años después me lo encuentro en la ciudad.**

**- ¿Vino a buscarte? ¡Que romántico!**

**- Bueno… No exactamente. Tuvo un…problema, digamos, con su familia. Así que se marchó de Japón. ¡Ni siquiera era mayor de edad! Fueron los padres de Naruto quienes lo ayudaron a escapar. Y cuando le preguntaron que a dónde quería ir, el recordó que yo vivía aquí y vino a Nueva York.**

**- Oh… Vaya. Pobrecito. Tener que escaparse. Pero lo comprendo. **

**- Umm… Sí. Naruto nos ha contado lo de tu… boda. Lo lamento muchísimo. Espero que esto no te haga sentir incómoda.**

**- No. Para nada. Pensándolo bien ha sido mejor así. Enterarme después me habría hecho más daño. Pero continúame contando… ¿Cómo os reencontrasteis?**

**- Bueno. Nunca perdimos el contacto del todo, claro. El tenía mi dirección y aún manteníamos una correspondencia regular, pero no era lo mismo. Y una tarde, al salir de casa para ir al instituto me lo encontré en el portal de mi edificio. Plantado como una estatua. ¡Llevaba todo el día esperándome pero había sido incapaz de llamar al timbre! En un primer momento no podía creerme que estuviese allí. Y toda la historia era absolutamente surrealista. No obstante le prometí mi ayuda. Tampoco era necesaria, porque los Namikaze, que siempre lo han querido como un hijo, le habían dado este piso y le mandaban dinero, pero Sasuke no quería aprovecharse y tras hablar con mi padre y contarle toda la situación él le dio empleo. Por aquella época yo salía con alguien y, acostumbrada a la frialdad de Sasuke no tenía esperanzas de que alguna vez me quisiese como yo le había querido a él.**

**- Pero no fue así… ¿Verdad?**

**- El chico con el que yo estaba rompió conmigo de un día para otro y me dejó hecha polvo. Y entonces fue cuando Sasuke me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré: "Puede que yo no sea la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero jamás te diría te quiero si no lo sintiese de verdad. Y yo… Te quiero, Sakura"**

**- ¡Madre mía! ¡Que bonito! ¿Y entonces que pasó?**

**- Bueno… Yo no estaba muy segura porque aunque se había portado de maravilla conmigo desde que había llegado no sabía si era porque de verdad me quería o porque yo era la única persona a quien conocía en la ciudad. Por no hablar que tenía cantidad de admiradoras intentando ligar con él. Pero al final, tras mucho insistir y demostrarme que lo que me decía era cierto no pude seguir negándome que le quería y le di una oportunidad. Y aquí estamos.**

_Era ya bastante tarde cuando nos marchamos de casa de Sakura-chan y el teme, pero yo no podía estar más contento. A ambos les había caído de maravilla Hinata-chan y ella también parecía habérselo pasado bien. Había congeniado especialmente bien con Sakura-chan y no habían parado de hablar en toda la noche. ¡Estaba tan feliz dattebayo! Yo no paré de hablar en todo el camino de vuelta, aunque Hinata-chan permanecía silenciosa. Le pregunté si no le habían caído bien mis amigos, a lo que ella me respondió rápidamente que no. Que le parecían fantásticas personas y que se alegraba mucho de que estuviesen juntos, puesto que al parecer lo habían tenido difícil._

**-Um… No quisiera ser indiscreta, Naruto-Kun… Pero Sakura-san me contó que Uchiha-san tuvo que escapar de su familia y que por eso se reencontraron. ¿Pobrecito no? **

_Después de pronunciar esas palabras hice una mueca y puse cara de tristeza. Me sentía mal por jugar así con Naruto, quien sabía que me lo contaría a pesar de casi no nos conocíamos. El había sido totalmente honesto y yo le había mentido ya, dos veces. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Porque si efectivamente todo era como yo pensaba…_

**- No estés triste, Hina-chan. ¡El teme es muy feliz ahora `ttebayo! Lo que pasa es que su familia… Bueno. Son distintos a nosotros.**

**- No entiendo, Naruto-kun. ¿Qué quieres decir con diferentes?**

**- Pues… Aunque tal vez no lo conozcas el apellido Uchiha es muy importante en Japón. No tienen negocios directos con su nombre, pero si son accionistas mayoritarios de múltiples empresas. A la gente normal no le suena demasiado el apellido pero entre la gente de clase alta es muy conocido e importante.**

**- Sigo sin comprenderlo del todo… ¿Entonces Uchiha-san se escapó porque no quería ser rico?**

**- Jajajaja. ¡Eres tan graciosa Hinata-chan! Esa no fue la auténtica razón, pero la vida de rico no es tan fácil aunque pienses que sí. Si lo fueses lo entenderías. Porque no es solo tener dinero, sino cumplir con ciertas obligaciones para mantenerlo. Y ese fue el motivo por el que Sasuke huyó.**

**- Porque le obligaron a hacer algo que él no quería…**

**- Si. Cuando me lo contó me quedé horrorizado, y entre mis padres y yo le ayudamos a escapar.**

**- ¿Horrorizado? ¿Pero tan grave era? ¿Le mandaron asesinar a alguien o qué?**

**- Umm… ¡Casi dattebayo! Jajaja… Quita esa cara que es broma. En todo caso lo que le pidieron fue prácticamente que se asesinase a sí mismo.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- Le programaron un matrimonio concertado.**

_Mentalmente me regañé por bocazas. Se suponía que los únicos que podíamos saber eso éramos Sakura, Sasuke, los Haruno, mis padres y yo. Aunque también lo sabía la familia del teme puesto que, claro, lo habían organizado y los familiares de la chica. La familia Hyuga. Así que teniendo en cuenta que eran tantos, pensé que porque Hinata lo supiese, tampoco pasaría nada. Después de todo ella no pertenecía a nuestro mundo. De hecho tampoco mis padres y yo pertenecíamos. Mis padres, y en concreto mi madre, poseía una gran fortuna de su familia, los Uzumaki. Pero cuando se casó con mi padre en su contra la repudiaron y nunca más fue considerada una Uzumaki. Por eso vivimos de forma normal hasta que yo tenía más o menos quince años. Mi abuelo había muerto y me lo había dejado absolutamente todo. Sigo creyendo que estaba loco puesto que jamás nos habíamos conocido dattebayo. Pero aún así nunca quise tocar su dinero. Prefería seguir siendo una persona normal. El único momento en que lo utilicé fue cuando Sasuke tuvo que escapar y pasó a ser un Uchiha de nombre y nada más. Y es que al principio su huída a Nueva York era cosa de unas semanas, pensando que su padre entraría en razón y luego le permitiría volver. Pero cuando Fugaku Uchiha se plantó en mi casa me dejó muy claro que le dijese a Sasuke que no quería volver a verlo jamás y que se buscase la vida solo. Que para él dejaba de ser un Uchiha. Estaba claro que sabía que mis padres y yo le habíamos ayudado a escapar pero yo no quise decirle a dónde, por más que insistió. Fue entonces cuando dijo que Sasuke ya no era su hijo._

_¡Y todo por la condenada familia Hyuga! Poseían una de las empresas farmacéuticas más importantes del mundo, a la que Fugaku le había echado el ojo hacía ya tiempo. Pero se rehusaban a vender aunque fuese la mínima acción de la compañía. Pero entonces, cuando teníamos diecisiete años el jefe de la familia y presidente de la compañía, del cual no recuerdo ni su nombre, accedió a ello para salvar la empresa de la quiebra, con la única condición de que todavía estuviese en manos de su familia. Y no se refería solo al logotipo con su apellido. Así que arreglaron el compromiso de Sasuke con la hija mayor de la familia, a la que ni siquiera llegó a conocer puesto que estudiaba en otra parte. Y acordado quedaba que se casarían con la mayoría de edad y la empresa quedaría en sus manos. El divorcio era también imposible puesto que ambos lo perderían todo si era de mutuo acuerdo y sino quién lo solicitase. Por eso Sasuke decidió largarse. Porque puestos a perderlo todo, mejor dar él el primer paso._

_Y eso más o menos fue le conté a Hinata haciendo hincapié en la horrible familia Hyuga que solo por salvar su empresa habían dejado que pasase todo eso. Fugaku también había tenido la culpa, claro. Pero si los Hyuga no hubiesen sido tan materialistas y no hubiesen aceptado… Por eso detestaba a la gente de alta clase y me alegraba de que Hinata no fuese una de ellos y así se lo dije._

_Cuando llegamos hasta su casa estaba seria y silenciosa. La acompañé hasta su portal mientras el taxi esperaba por mí. Tras acordar vernos al día siguiente me atreví a abrazarla. Su rostro se puso rojo y a mi el corazón me latía demasiado rápido. De pronto me fijé en su boca y creí que me había vuelto loco. Sentía el cerebro embotado a pesar de que solo había un pensamiento: "Bésala"_

_Poco a poco me fui aproximando mientras sus ojos dejaban de mirar a los míos y comenzaban a contemplar algo un poco más abajo. Esa fue la señal que me hizo ver claro que también esperaba un beso._

_Pero entonces un bozinazo del taxista mató toda la magia._

**-¡Que ya voy pesado! ¡Te estoy pagando!**

**-¡No puedo estar estacionado aquí rubio alcornoque!**

**-Agg… Idiota. Debo irme Hinata. Te llamaré mañana.**

**- Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun. Que descanses.**

**-¡Muac!**

_Sorprendida me llevé la mano a la mejilla, donde Naruto había depositado un dulce beso. Y aunque yo lo había esperado en mis labios, tal y como había estado a punto de suceder aquel también había sido muy tierno._

_Agotada subí hasta mi piso y me tumbé en la cama mientras la felicidad del beso se desvanecía poco a poco recordando las palabras de Naruto. "No me gusta ese tipo de gente, y espero no cruzarme con los Hyuga jamás, me parecen personas despreciables"_

_Y no dejaba de tener razón… Yo misma no paraba de engañarle una y otra vez. Y presentía que aún llegarían más mentiras. Pero de momento lo mejor era callarme. Después de la boda les diría a todos la verdad y esperaría que Naruto pudiese perdonarme._

_Pero no me parecía buena idea confesar en ese momento, especialmente con una nerviosa Sakura inmersa en sus preparativos y susceptible a cualquier cosa y en el inicio de algo especial con Naruto, que yo podría haber sido la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha._

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todo el mundoooooo! Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso… Es que entre la universidad, cientos de trabajos y exámenes, diversos asuntos personales (ujujuju ya me entendeis xD) y que le tuve que dar mil vueltas a la historia para cuadrarla en mi cabeza pues… Como que esta conti se ha retrasado un poquillo jejeje.**

**Porque claro, publiqué ahí el primer capítulo y aunque quedaba bien para hacer una historia larga luego tenía que encajar un par de cosas que al fin están resueltas xD**

**Proximamente descubrireis todo el embrollo pero bueno, por el momento la primera bomba:**

**¡Hinata y Sasuke estaban comprometidos! Jajajaja…. Como se sentirán Sakura, Naruto y el propio Sasuke cuando se enteren.**

**Porque digamos que a ver… Cuando Naruto le dice el nombre de sus amigos a Hinata, y luego les habla de ella a ellos pues ninguno se da cuenta porque digamos que yo me lo tomo como si aquí me dicen: Si, mis amigos Manuel y María que se casan. Es como… vale, hay tropecientos mil, tendría que ser casualidad que sea el mismo Manuel con el que yo estaba comprometida. Y aunque no se cuantos Sasukes pueda haber en Japón, los nombres de Hinata y en especial Sakura son muy empleados, así que por eso espero que al leerlo os lo imagineis así y no digais: ¡como no se ha dado cuenta de que se llama igual que su prometido! No es que ella sea tonta ni que esto sea surrealista… Bueno, quizás un poco, porque aún así es mucha casualidad y… ¡Lo que queda! Jajajaja**

**En fin… El punto es: ¿Ha sido entendible este estilo de narración en este capítulo?**

**Está claro que el de primera persona si, narre quien narre, porque si está narrando por ejemplo Ino, digamos…**

"**Sakura estaba muy nerviosa mientras se probaba el vestido. Pero se quedó sin palabras cuando se contempló al espejo. Al igual que yo. Estaba radiante. En el espejo vio como le sonreía y dándose la vuelta me preguntó bromeando si tenía envidia mientras me llamaba cerda, ese calificativo tan agradable que usa conmigo desde siempre"**

**Así que el problema reside en los diálogos…No puedo poner el formato script (Naruto: blablabla) porque a parte de que está prohibido en esta página tampoco me gusta demasiado emplearlo. Así que digamos que esto es como una prueba de inteligencia para vosotros/as jajajaja. Que va… Si en algún momento no supieseis quien habla, de momento creo que es fácil pero luego habrá diálogos con más gente, decídmelo mediante un review o un mensaje y ya os mandaré el mismo diálogo pero señalizando los nombres.**

**Bueno bueno bueno… Pues nada, de momento esto es todo. Preveo que más o menos el fic puede que tenga unos dos o tres capítulos más, pero tampoco estoy segura. Aun quedan muchas cosas por venir porque… ¿De que boda huía Hinata, entonces? ¿Cómo se sentirá Naruto cuando sepa que forma parte de la familia Hyuga? ¿Qué cara pondrá Sasuke al ver que la bonita y agradable amiga de Naruto pudo haber sido su esposa? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo le irá a Neji cubriendo a su prima allá en Japón?**

**Pronto todas las dudas serán resueltas xP ¡Ah! Al final el fic continuará llamándose turbulencias. Jejejejeje. Descubrireis porque al final.**

**Sin nada más me despido:**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
